The Thunder Rolled
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de rebekah5220.


**Titre :** The Thunder Rolled.

Auteur : **rebekah5220**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

La chambre de Jack Mercer s'éclaira quelques instants à cause d'un éclair, faisant trembler l'adolescent. Il détestait les orages. Ca lui rappelait l'un de ses pères d'accueil. L'homme s'était énervé sur lui pour des raisons stupides. Ensuite, il l'avait battu, puis il l'avait férocement ligoté pour le mettre dehors toute la nuit pendant un orage.

Depuis lors, il était terrifié par les orages.

Il compta lentement jusqu'au tonnerre suivant pour voir à quelle distance il était. Ca faisait à peine 2 secondes, alors qu'il se trouvait à 2 miles de là.

Un autre éclair s'élança. Jack laissa échapper un petit gémissement, presque inaudible. Il tira les couvertures sur lui jusqu'à son menton, se motivant mentalement à dormir, mais il pensa vite que ce serait impossible. Etonnement, il était encore capable d'entendre la TV du salon, où Bobby se trouvait pour regarder un match. Angel était certainement dans son lit occupé à dormir très profondément alors que Jerry était chez lui avec sa femme et ses filles.

Le tonnerre frappa, plus fort cette fois-ci, Jack cria et il sortit de son lit pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Il se couvrit rapidement la bouche pour ne plus faire le moindre bruit. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que Bobby l'entende et se moque de lui car il avait peur. Bobby l'appelait toujours « princesse » ou alors il disait « qu'il allait faire de lui un homme, » et Jack savait qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ça ce soir.

Le vent soufflait fort dehors et Jack pouvait entendre des petits coups sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il entendait quelque chose frapper la vitre. La pluie commença à tomber plus fort aussi, il était facile de le constater en regardant par la fenêtre mais Jack n'en était pas capable.

Un tonnerre frappa juste au-dessus de leur maison, il était très violent. L'éclair illumina la pièce et cette fois-ci, Jack hurla incapable de retenir sa peur plus longtemps. Peu enthousiaste des larmes qui roulaient sur son visage, il ne tenta pas, cependant, de les chasser. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il avait pleuré, trop habitué à cacher ses émotions.

Il entendit la TV s'éteindre en bas et des pas rembourrés monter les escaliers pour arriver dans le hall, de toute évidence quelqu'un se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Jack laissa échapper un autre sanglot juste quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un éclair illumina la silhouette à la porte de sa chambre.

Bobby se précipita à ses côtés et le saisit à l'épaule ; cependant Jack ne pouvait pas voir Bobby. Il pouvait seulement voir son père d'accueil, prêt à lui attacher les mains avec une ceinture pour ensuite le frapper en plein visage.

« NON ! » Supplia Jack, en pleurant tellement qu'il en avait le t-shirt trempé. « Pitié ! Ne me mets pas dehors ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! » Hurla-t-il, se protégeant de Bobby par le biais de ses mains.

« Jack ! » Cria Bobby, tentant de calmer le garçon paniqué, « ça va, c'est seulement moi. » Il tira son petit frère vers lui, le serrant doucement contre sa poitrine.

Jack resta tendu dans un premier temps, puis dans ses bras, il finit par se relâcher en pleurant silencieusement dans le t-shirt de son frère.

« Ca va, » roucoula Bobby. « Tout va bien, tout va bien. »

Après avoir réalisé que c'était seulement Bobby et qu'il n'allait pas recevoir de coups, Jack s'accrocha un peu plus au t-shirt de son frère.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'orage passe. Bobby le berçait gentiment en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort chaque fois qu'un éclair apparaissait.

Quand ce fut vraiment fini et qu'ils n'entendirent plus que la pluie tomber sur le toit, Bobby passa un bras autour de Jack pour le soulever, et le déposer délicatement dans son lit. Il le couvrit. Les yeux de Jack étaient clos, il semblait être endormir. Finalement, Bobby le laissa et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il était presque hors de la pièce quand il entendit un murmure. Il se retourna pour voir les yeux de Jack ouvert qui le fixaient.

« Tu…tu ne vas pas te mo…moquer de moi parceque j'ai eu peur ? » La voix de Jack était tremblante.

Le regard de Bobby s'attrista. « Non, Jackie. Il y a parfois des raisons pour avoir peur. »

Il détourna le regard pour fixer quelque chose d'invisible. « Merci, Bobby. »

Bobby hocha juste la tête, « Je serais en bas si tu as besoin de moi. » Jack acquiesça puis il sourit légèrement.

« Bonne nuit, princesse. » Se moqua-t-il en refermant la porte.

Jack lui lança un regard glacial puis, une fois seul, il sourit. Il savait que son vieux frère ne raconterait rien à personne.

**OOO**

**FIN.**


End file.
